Jurassic Park: Dino Hunter
by Hound Warheart
Summary: A hunting expedition on Isla Nublar goes horribly wrong. Only one survivor must brave the island and make it to the shore before the next San Juan approach leaves the air space.
1. Desasterous trip

**Hey guys thought I'd try a JP fanfic. My first one was not what I had hoped. (stares in distance). Any way here we go.**

* * *

 **Disastrous Trip**

* * *

120 miles offshore from Costa Rica a big yacht was slowly making its way to Isla Nublar. On the bow of the boat a man was looking out over the waves with his newly purchased Grant Legacy 30/30 rifle. As he looked at the waves someone came up beside him. "Hey Chase. You ready for this hunt?" the person asked. Chase turned and looked at his hunting companion. "Alex, I'm always ready for a hunt" Chase said slinging his rifle on his back. Before they realized it the yacht breached the shore. "The hell" Chase said regaining his balance. To more men came around the corner ready for the trip to begin. "Ready guys?" one of them asked. Chase and Alex nodded and two boat crew men with wrenches came out a door and headed for the back. "I guess we'll be here a while. So lets see what this island has to favor" Chase said jumping down onto the beach. As soon as everyone was on the ground a soft hooting sound came from the nearby tree line. Everyone shrugged it off and headed into the trees. They walked in the interior for four minutes when a piercingly high scream sounded through the jungle then the whole place fell silent. "What was that?" Alex asked. "I don't know but lets get to an open field over something. If would ever killed them comes after us we can see it coming. Lets go" Chase said moving forward at a faster pace. Before they made it ten feet the same hooting sound was heard. "Shit, Run!" Chase shouted. They took off running trying to not trip over roots. One of them actually tripped over a root and he screamed as what even was following them pulled him into the trees. "Jackson!" the fallen hunters friend shouted before firing his Spas-12 into the trees. He backed up until he felt something standing behind him. He looked behind him just to have his face bitten into and felt himself being pushed down into the ground.

Chase and Alex ran for what felt like hours before they came to an old building. "Get inside" Alex said. They crossed the clearing and ran into the building. They quickly closed the door and leaned against the door. "What the hell were those things?" Alex asked. Chase looked around the room they were in and looked at Alex. "I think I've seen those things before. Their called Dilophasurus. They spit out a toxin that will paralyze you in one to two minutes if it gets in your body. Come on lets find a map of this place" Chase said getting up. Alex followed suit and followed Chase up the stairs.

*10 p.m. Night*

Night had fallen quickly. While Chase was looking for food in the kitchen Alex was looking around outside the main lab he had discovered. He was looking through the filing cabinets when a strange sound was heard. He looked around before returning to the cabinets. He heard it again but closer. He slammed the cabinet closed before looking around for a light switch. He found it and turned it on. Thankfully the lights and everything still worked. He turned around and saw a horde of small chicken like animals. "What" he said before the small horde jumped on him. He screamed and started to try to throw them off. He slammed into several cabinets before hitting one and falling into the fall way. He screamed as it crushed his head.

Chase heard all the commotion and was currently running to find Alex. As he entered the room he saw the small dinosaurs eating Alex's dead body. He fired off three shots killing and scattering them off. He slouched to the floor in fear and pain. Fear because he was alone and pain because he lost his best friend.

* * *

 **Yeah Cliff hangar. I shall return tomorrow. SEE YA**


	2. New friend How

**Here's chapter two**

* * *

 **New friend...How**

* * *

In the Velociraptor territory of Isla Nublar an angry screech was heard by all. "Anna!" shouted the Alpha raptor. Anna, who stood at 1.7 meters tall and 4 meters long including the tail (5'30 feet tall, 13.4 feet long), approached the alpha and her father, and bowed her feathered head. "Yes father" she said. "Anna I've heard that you've been insulting two Beta's. You know the punishment. You can never return to this pack, you are also no longer my daughter and heiress to the pack. You are exiled. Leave now" Anna's father said. Anna looked around and saw everyone had their claws and teeth bared. She knew this meant that they would attack her if she didn't leave. "Fine, I never wanted to be Alpha anyway" Anna said running into the foliage.

Anna had been running for what seemed like hours. She hadn't stopped since she left home territory. That was until she saw the old building of the park. A scent hit her snout when she approached the building. "I remember that scent. The scent of human" she said jumping through a broken window. Once inside she heard something click twice.

Chase had been crying all night. No other dinosaur came into the building which was great. When first light had hit he started looking around for anything and everything to help get him off the island. He had found a safe with a note on it that said, "In this safe is an emergency flare gun, flares, a map of all dino paddocks, and a vial that when injected with allow anyone to communicate with dinosaur's. Godspeed". He had then flipped it over and found the code to get into the safe. Once he had opened it he pulled everything out and placed it in his bag he had brought with him. After he had that done he decided he'd head back to the boat and try the radio. As he was leaving the building he saw a Velociraptor jump through a broken window. He quickly loaded his rifle and aimed at the raptor. It seemed to look right back at him. "I need to get out of this place" Chase said. With that he slowly moved to a side door near him. The raptor actually followed his movements.

Anna was curious on where this human was going after he disappeared through the door. "I'll follow him. See where he goes" she said to herself and took off after him.

Chase had a sneaking suspicion that he was being followed. He'd glance over his shoulder every one hundred yards. He stopped and putted out the vial. It had a yellowish liquid. He tapped it a few times and then injected it into his blood stream. "What is he doing?" a feminine voice. He looked around then sighted. "This thing makes me insane not communicate with dinosaurs" he said throwing the vial on to the ground. "Well I heard you" the voice said again. This time it had a body. And it turned out to be the raptor. Chase fell backwards and landed on his ass. "You can talk. That means, that yellow liquid worked" He said literally doing a backflip. "Do you have a name?" Chased asked the raptor. "My name is Anna. And yours" the raptor said. "Chase" Chase replied. They sat, or in Anna case stood around. "Would you like for me to accompany you to you vessel?" Anna asked. "Sure. I could use some companionship" Chase said getting up and continuing towards the boat.

They exited the tree line and saw the yacht was halfway in the middle of the ocean. "Damn it" Chase said. Then there was a soft hooting. "Well at least I have a new friend in this hunt" Chase laughed.

* * *

 **Yeah another cliffhanger. Next chapter they fight the Dilophasurus and learn about each other. SEEYA DINO HUNTERS.**


	3. Chase and Anna vs Dilophasurus

**Hey my Dinosaur Hunters, I've been getting favs, follows, and reviews galore. I happy that this story has caught the attention of so many. Any way lets go hunting for in our hero's case lets go fighting. (No pun intended)**

* * *

 **Chase and Anna vs. Dilophasurus**

* * *

When Chase and Anna heard the hoot become multiple they knew what was coming. As Chase aimed his rifle oat the tree line a head popped out. It had a crest that made a V-shape on the top of its head. Then slowly it walked out and it was followed by at least twenty more. "Shit. Its a horde of Dilophasurus. Don't let them get toxic spit in your eyes it will blind you" Chase said. "Its not like I didn't already know this, Chase. Its instinct for me to know" Anna said flashing her fangs and hissed. Chase aimed his rifle at the lead Dilophasurus. "I hope I hit it" he said firing the gun. Everything seemed to slow down as the shot left the barrel and flew directly into the head killing it. Before Chase could reload a Dilophasurus rushed him and pinned him to the ground. Anna launched herself at a group of three Dilophasurus killing one in the process with her killing claw. The other two had their frills out and shaking. "Time it" she said. As soon as the words left her mouth The two spit and she ducked. Bothe the Dilophasurus spit hit each other in their still open mouth. They shook their heads before running back into the jungle. Anna turned to see chase was back on his feet with a dead Dilophasurus behind him. He was currently racking off shot after shot hitting each of the remaining dino's in the head. As he aimed at the next one a thunderous roar filled the air. Chase turned and his skin was bone white. then the infamous foot steps to signal the king was coming. "Anna, got to the trees" Chase said moving back into the tree line. Just they made it into the trees the thunderous roar was right behind them. As they moved away from the beach they could faintly hear the battle going on. "Chase there's a garage near by. Lets head there" Anna said. Chase nodded and followed her as best as he could. As they neared the garage Anna stopped. Chase stopped as well. "What's wrong?" he asked. Before Anna could respond four raptors came out of nowhere. "Anna what are you doing back here?" questioned the smaller one. Anna just stared at them. Chase decided that was enough and fired a shot into the air making the four enemy raptors spooked and then scattered. "Now lets get inside. I feel like its about to rain" Chase said. And true to his words it start an immediate down pour. They ran over to the door and Chase kicked the old wooden door in. They quickly went inside and were instantly sheltered. "Well guess I only have about four shot left. I'll have to make something to keep them from being wasted" Chase said. As he sat his gun down he noticed Anna was real close to him and actually smelling him. "Um Anna what are you" He said before a wet tongue licked his cheek. He looked at the raptor confused. "Chase in the short time I've come to know you I fell in love with you. Even when you were fighting I knew I made a good choice. I just hope you fell the same" Anna said. Chase was shocked by this but actually brought the wild dinosaur into a hug. "Yes Anna. I do" Chase said. Off in the distance there was an explosion, but they paid little attention to it.

*Main Land, Bison corporate office*

At the Bison corporate office an DHU (Dino Hunter Unit) soldier was running towards Dodgson's office. He entered and everyone in there immediately looked at him. "Sir... one of the... island depth charge... has exploded. That means someone is on that island" The DHU soldier said. Dodgson stood up and looked at him. "Then that means there's a possibility that that someone is part of Ingen. You are to get your team ready and go and get some of those dinosaur's. Anyone you see as a threat kill them. Now go" Dodgson said. "Yes sir" the soldier said leaving.

* * *

 **Yeah cliff hangar. And by the why if any of you have seen JURASSIC WORLD the ACU (Asset Containment Unit) inspired me to create the Dino Hunter Unit or DHU. SEEYA DINO HUNTERS.**


	4. Finding a Radio and DHU's arrival

**(Universal Theme)**

 **I'm back my hunters after so long. Any way the DHU will be arriving and Chase and Anne will brave the storm to find food and other items.**

* * *

Finding a Radio and DHU's arrival

* * *

*Byson Cooperate Office*

On top of the Byson Cooperate Office an MH52 helicopter was preparing to take off. As the last chain connected to a Mercedes-Benz Unimog costume built for wild safari's was connect the helicopter took off followed by three Black Hawk helicopters. "Keep in formation. We only have 180 miles to go until we reach Isla Nublar" the lead pilot said. Some opened one of the doors and looked out to sea the ocean and their dangling vehicles connected to the MH52 and one of the other Black Hawks. "We're on final approach. Buckle up and open those doors people. These things are dangerous" the pilot said.

*Chase and Anna, few hours before Byson arrival*

Chase was asleep with Anna wrapped around him. He was suddenly jolted awake by a lightning strike. He slowly stretched knowing Anna was right behind him. "Good morning" she said nuzzling him. "And a good morning to you too" Chase said finally getting up. He grabbed his gun then noticed something in the distance. "Hey Anna do you see that building over there?" he asked pointing at the building. Anna came over to the door and nodded then sighed. "That's in my old pack/clan (You can decide this one) territory. As is this building. If we are going there we need to move now" Anna said running into the pouring rain. Chase quickly dawned his hunting hat which was a hat that could be buttoned on both sides or not and raced after her. They had been running for a good thirty minutes without running into the pack/clan or the Tyrannosaur. As they stepped up to the doors Chase noticed it was old and rustic. He kicked it and it opened with no problems. He stepped in drawing his gun. Anna slowly followed him. Chase crept up the old stair way and came to the second floor landing. "What is this place?" he asked quietly. "You are in the visitors center of Jurassic Park. My father told me stories about it. And its true" Anna said. Chase looked and saw a sign that said 'Weapons'. He looked at it then the hall. "Holy crap. I've been here before. But it was trough a window. I know what's in here" Chase said opening the door to see all the weapons he previously seen. There were SCAR Heavy assault rifles, Spas-12's, AA-12's, and a metric fuck ton of 30/30 rounds. "Welcome to my dream" he said grabbing one of each and reloaded his rifle and grabbed a few more boxes of ammo and slipped them into his bag. As he did this he noticed a radio under the table he was standing at. "I fucking hate this shit place" he said pulling it out. The model year said: '93. He turned it on and it was preset to a current radio setting. "This San Juan approach. You have no right being near this island. I am going to ask you divert to thirty degrees North and head that way" a Hispanic pilot said. Chase grabbed a microphone and spoke into it. "San Juan Approach this is an emergency broadcast. There is a civilian stranded on the island. I request a pick up" he said excitedly forgetting about Anna. There was response as a the sound of four helicopters flew over head. "The hell" Chase and Anna said together.

*Byson helicopters*

The Black Hawk helicopters proved covering fire as the unhookment crew were trying to unhook the second vehicle which was a Jeep Wrangler that was custom build by Jeep for three people: The driver and two passengers. Then came the thunderous roar of the Tyrannosaur. As the final chain was unhooked they quickly climbed up. And just as they reached the safety of the helicopter the Tyrannosaur burst out of the tree line of the small clearing. One of the Black Hawks gunners open fired scaring it away from them. "The sites clear. Move in fast and get out of there. When your done just use the short wave radio and we'll come back" The pilot said as the DHU soldiers started going down to the vehicles.

* * *

 **So I've been off this for a while but I'm glad to know people really do appreciate the story. SEEYA DH.**


	5. Negotiatons

**(Universal Theme)**

 **Here's Hound. Sorry I've been MIA DHU had me under security. Any way on with the chapter. And the wording you saw earlier, heh heh new story.**

* * *

 **Negotiations**

* * *

Chase and Anna ran as fast as they could through the raptor territory. They saw were the helicopters were at before they headed off the island. As they approached a clearing between them and the unknown helicopters area five raptors, two male and three female, ran into the clearing just as they got to the center.

"Fuck" Chase said cocking his rifles hammer back.

The lead raptor was sniffing the air before giving off a high pitch gaw (or what ever they make). Chis was getting a little nervous as the rest started doing the same.

"Anna what's going on?" Chase asked leveling it at one of the raptors.

Instead of a response Anna was slowly lowering herself into a submissive stance. Chase noticed this and a raptor approached with teeth drew and killing claw raised. I pounced and Chase did the only thing he could think of he intercepted the raptor. He threw the raptor back and drew his hunting knife. Before he could continued a loud screech was heard. Chase whipped around to find a set of flesh ripping teeth in front of him.

"So my daughter found herself a mate. That's a turn of events. Why do you defend her even when she broke pack/clan law" the raptor said.

"She never hurt me and I never attacked her. We are friends until death. Now why is she no longer a part of your pack/clan" Chase replied.

The raptor whipped around nailing Chase in the stomach and was thrown a little ways away.

"She insulted the same two beta's for months. the last time she did it was the last straw so I banished her" the raptor said.

Chase got back up and looked at the male as he had Anna's neck in his maw. He acted again this time running and finally kicking him away.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM HER ANYMORE" Chase shouted.

All raptors went silent as the lead raptor stared at the human with a death glare and a blood lusted gaze. He bowed in submission and the other raptors did the same. Chase looked around and was surprised.

"Why are doing this?" He asked Anna.

"They are submitting to you for protecting me. The rule is for the banished is: they have to find someone who would give their life to protect the banished one. And as you've seen you have done just that." Anna replied nuzzling Chase.

"You truly are a good choice for protection and a mate. We would like to negotiate with you two rejoining the pack/clan" the lead raptor said.

"Only if you won't ever banish her again. Because as you've just witnessed I can and I will kill" Chase said.

"Then we have an agreement then" Anna's father said.

Chase nodded and every raptor squawked in agreement. Soon everyone was heading back to the nesting area but Chase went back and grabbed his dropped gun. He rejoined the raptors and was surprised to see at least twenty nests and all the females were on them.

"Hey if anyone needs me during the night but I don't feel safe around the males that want to kill me" Chase said climbing to a tree.

Anna nodded and curled up at the base of it and everybody in the nesting area was fast asleep except for Chase who was watching movement in the brush.

*DHU*

Night had fallen when the DHU men found the raptor nesting area.

"Be silent. There's always a sentry on watch. Meet back at camp in the morning" the lead of the DHU said driving away.

Two DHU soldiers slowly entered the brush heading towards the nesting area.

* * *

 **TO BE COUNTINUED...**


End file.
